Chapter 123
is the 123rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As king Augustus wonders what Asta had done, Julius is amazed that Asta was able to learn another amazing ability. The rogue confronts Asta about dispelling all of his traps, which Asta responds by saying that the rogue will have to think up a plan for all of them to win together. Asta continues to says that the rogue should be able to easily comes up with a place for all of them, which the rogue says that Asta should be able to defeat the other team with ease with his ability. Asta responds that he needs time before he can use an ability like that again, and that he wants to fight alongside of the rogue and Mimosa even if he has to use the traps that the rogue set up yesterday. Asta continues to says that they are fighting to get into the Royal Knights to defeats the White Night Eye since they can't defeat them alone, and how he wants to work with the amazing people here to defeat the amazing people they are fighting against. ' The rogue remembers when someone from the Violet Orca told him about how even through the magic knights are all strong, they work together to overcome even facing death. Asta also says that the team they are up against has a vice-captain that is royalty and how it will take everything to beat him, which the rogue responds by saying that he won't have a friendly match against a member of royalty and that he will make use of Asta for his own objections. Asta says that he doesn't care as long as they fight together. The rogue reveals that his magic is Ash Magic and that he specialty is Trap Magic, but can't do any big traps since those require a lot of time to prepare. Asta and Mimosa are shocked that the rogue was up all night working on his traps which the rogue comments about how Asta dispelled them all. The rogue says that there are three types of traps that he can use right now, which are a binding trap, pitfall trap, and a landmine trap. The rogue also says that all three disappear after they are triggered, and asks which one they should use. On Team C's location, Kirsch comments about how his magic was sullied by Asta's commoner's filth which Magna says that he had predicted this. Magna says that he knew that Asta was getting stronger and how they can't underestimate commoners since he is also one. Kirsch is surprised that Magna is a commoner says that he will be tainted if he works with them. Kirsch says that he will be fine on his own while Sol and Magna protect the crystal, then heads out to the Team B. Magna comments about how he will be able to do whatever he wants, while Sol says that men are idiots. While heading towards Team B, Kirsch thinks about how all commoners are filthy since they have low magic power and how royalty could never stand on the same stage as them. Kirsch notices where both Mimosa and the rogue are at, but wonders where Asta is since he can't sense any mana from him. Asta suddenly appears in front of Kirsch, who uses a spell to attack Asta with. Asta tries to defends himself against the spell, but the spell is able to making it through his defense. Asta comments about how strong Kirsch is and runs away, which Kirsch says that he won't let Asta escape and chases him. As Asta heads into a cave, Kirsch notices that there are feint mana on the ground. Kirsch uses a spell to trigger the traps, which Asta is shocked by this. Kirsch says that he won't fall for traps like that and how Asta has trapped himself with the cave, while heading into the cave. As Kirsch prepares to attack Asta, suddenly he falls into a trap. Kirsch wonders what happened since he should have gotten rid of all the traps, which the rogue reveals that Kirsch was too focus on using his sensing magic to notice the regular trap that they had set. Kirsch is shocked that he had fell for a regular trap and says that he will just fly out the trap. Asta suddenly appears above the trap and says that he is going to knock out Kirsch for a while. Kirsch tells Asta to stay away from him and throws some cherry blossoms at Asta but is dispelled by Asta's swords. Asta then crashes into Kirsch knocking him out. Fights *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 123